


Talk Tonight

by orphan_account



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Noel needs Liam, Phone Sex, Vibrator, tiny mention of rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Liam has been away for a few days and Noel can’t take it any longer.





	Talk Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy title, whatever ... I’m happy to have this up though. Hope you enjoy :)

It was late. Real late. At least on Liam’s end, Noel was wide awake, ten at night, New York time while his brother was cozied up in sheets chilled by the Parisian air in a room overlooking the Eiffel Tower. Four in the morning. He had gone to do some ‘soul searching’, as he had told Noel, wanted to  _ find myself and be free for a li’l bit, you know wot I mean? Get away from the fame and shit and money and shit _ _._ In a way he’d done that; he had refrained from strip clubs, refrained from taking random girls to his hotel room, refrained from anything but pot and wine, which he thought was an accomplishment and celebrated it with another glass of Cheval Blanc.

And, well, Noel was bored and alone and sick of not knowing what Liam was up to and when and exactly where because papers and magazines can only print so quickly. He’d go over there if he knew it wouldn’t create a scandal, if there wouldn’t be more about their relationship thrown into the sea of press. 

But nothing would stop him from calling, not even knowing the time difference was going to keep him from calling that boy who he thought was out partying, but the second he heard that whispered  _ hello  _ he knew Liam had been fast asleep, eyelashes batting across milky flesh of his cheekbones that had grown too high, and pink lips, flushed and open as little breaths fell between them, and Noel knew if someone was there in the morning to listen, Liam would be complaining about a sore throat. He wishes he could be there in the morning. 

“Sleeping, huh?”

“That’s what people do at four in the fuckin’ morning,” Liam grunts, Noel hears shuffling, and he knows Liam is sitting up, imagines that bare chest he wants to be resting his head on. No time for love, though, his dick is hard and it wants one thing and one thing only. 

“Ten here,” he responds, and he smiles when he thinks of Liam rolling his eyes because Liam couldn’t give less of a shit about what time it was in New York. “I didn’t expect you to be sleeping. Thought you’d have some hooker cuttin’ you lines.” Liam laughs, genuine, hoarse from sleep, and it’s all Noel needs to keep living. 

“I told you I was takin’ some time to self-reflect.. haven’t bought a stripper since my first night here.”

“Should’ve called me.”

“So you could get on a flight the next morning without telling me? I’ll pass on that one,” he laughs again, but Noel isn’t near as happy about it as he was the first time it sounded through the phone. It made him feel like to shit to know that Liam was so accustomed to his ways, it made him feel like shit that those were his ways. Why did he always have to leave when things were perfect?

“I wanted to hear you touch yourself,” he tells him, and he hears the sharp inhale of breath from the other end of the receiver, and somehow it makes the guilt lessen a little. 

“Isn’t it a lil late for that?” His voice is quieter, like he’s hiding from something. Noel swears to himself if there’s someone there with Liam, he could possibly be going to jail for murder. It’s a risk he’s willing to take. 

“It’s never too late to hear you moan.” Noel knows he’s got him when it’s quiet for a solid twenty seconds, and then there’s more shuffling, he’s just getting out of his sheets. He knows there’s no way Liam has started to sleep with underwear on. 

“Why call? Why not just come here?” A wet sound, spitting into his hand, and Noel copies him, their own little silent game of Simon Says. 

“I didn’t think it would be a good idea,” Noel mutters, leans back against the headboard of the too-expensive-hotel-room bed and starts to stroke himself, having gotten undressed before he even dialed the number. 

“You need to stop thinking,” Liam sighs. Noel closes his eyes to see those pink lips opening, tongue slipping out to wet them before teeth are biting into rosy flesh and eyes are shutting, almost looks like he’s wearing eyeliner. In his fantasy, Noel puts eyeliner on Liam, smudges it.  _ Rock and roll.  _ Liam kisses his soul with lined eyes and his lips with a wet mouth. 

“You need to start talking,” he huffs to rid himself of the thoughts taking over his mind. It’s not where he wanted to go, not to pretty Liam all drenched in sweat and raising his shirt to wipe his face, eyeliner smudging more, black under his eyes. Somehow it makes Noel want to fuck him even more. 

“What? About your cock and how much I miss it?” Liam chuckles again, and Noel wants to slap him. He thinks back to a time when he had Liam’s hands tied behind his back, kneeling at his feet, and Noel slapped him across the face (he made sure it was all okay with Liam first), making his skin flush blood red. He’s never been harder. 

“That’s a good start —“

“‘Cause I wanna ride it. It’s hell being here, but thankfully I brought that thing you bought me last month.. remember?” How could Noel ever forget? He had pushed it into Liam over and over, deeper each time, the vibration of it shooting through that trembling body and into Noel’s own, so both of them came together, Noel rutting against Liam’s thigh. 

“Liam,” he couldn’t be serious, it was all a joke. He thought it was until he hears that familiar buzzing, and his head falls back, hand tightening so hard around his cock he thought he might break it. He would laugh, but his mind is otherwise occupied. 

“Don’t want it inside, though, just riiiight...  _there_ ,” he sighs so heavenly, the vibrator pressed right between his cock and his balls, and he tells Noel this. Noel shudders and trembles and bucks his hips, even lets out the tiniest whimper imaginable, but Liam hears it, and his hand starts moving faster. “Wish you were here, Noel... imagine sitting across from me right now. You look so good when you wank, so fucking hot—“

“Baby”

Liam moans, back arches off the bed, and Noel winces thinking about it, everything is tightening, everything is tensing. 

“Say it again, fuck — say it again,” he’s desperate and he knows it, but he doesn’t fucking care because Noel just called him  _baby_ and nothing else will ever matter. 

“Baby, come on.. let me hear you come. Let me hear it,” Noel coaxes, and he’s stroking a few times, pushes the toy against the underside of his cock, and he’s coming, thick, white, creamy substance all over his thick, white, creamy body, and he’s moaning Noel’s name, whines it, grunts it. Every way he can say it, he does it. 

There’s no way Noel can stay sane through that. He thinks about when he had Liam ride him for the first time, the way he bounced up and down on his cock like he was born to do it, the way his thighs worked and his brows furrowed in concentration, the way he winced every time he sat down after that for three days. And then he’s coming, too, low and eager, shooting his mess all over his hand and his stomach, head turning to the side as sweat gathers on the sheets from the heat coming from his body. 

It’s bliss — the sound of their breaths mingling through the phone, the way their chests rise and fall rapidly, together, in sync, despite the distance. The stars in the sky are their eyes and lips that are being licked by tongues wishing to be on the other, and the moon they can both see is a spotlight, a crystal ball showing them the sight of theirselves and of their lover. Together, entwined. Forever. 

Noel buys a plane ticket. 


End file.
